New york ghouls
by Nega Kris
Summary: Ghouls don't only exist in Japan but across the world, this story will focus on those that live in NYC AKA 63rd ward. Don't be afraid because the CCG lives everywhere too. But will our protagonist survive against all sides. You find out. OCs are welcome


**Guys I'm finally making my comeback. OK fair words of warning. I'm planning on rebooting my fairy tail ff, continuing my DxD ff and my Konosuba fanfic. Now it's time to start my Tokyo ghoul fan fic but this will be based off of me and my friends with some OCs here and there. Fair warning this will be much more interesting than I would hope. Please enjoy**

Normal

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _ **Flashback**_

" **Demonic and venomous words"**

 **(POV's and Author's Notes)**

 **~Timeskips~**

New York Ghouls

Chapter 1: blood ties

Op: unravel

December 1st, 2019

We see a pale beige skinned man with dark brown eyes and black cornrows. He's simply wearing a black t shirt and black and white shorts. He has two chipped teeth to the right of his bottom left canine and bags under his eyes, slightly squinted eyes, his left eye is slightly smaller than his right. He has wrinkles on his face. He's six feet and seven inches tall, laying down on his bed in a small room that's painted lavender, listening to Bohemian Rhapsody by queen while playing Fire emblem: Conquest over again until there are two knocks at his door.

"Kris, dinner is ready." His mom opens the door. She's a small black woman with a small Afro. She has the same brown eyes and nose as Kristion, her son. "Yo, hurry up before it gets cold, it's your favorite tonight. Mac and cheese, Roast beef and baby carrots." she closes the door partially.

"Yes mom." Kris gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands, then heads to the dining room table and as the plates are set, Kris sits down on the dining room chair while his mom sits on the couch and watches TV. After he quickly eats his dinner he puts the dishes in the sink. "Mom I'm going to take a walk to 125th street. I'll wash the dishes when I get back."

She looks at him slightly confused, "Why so far, and it's kinda late out so can't you just go to sleep tonight, besides there are ghouls around that area, haven't you seen the news?"

He simply sighs, "You know I rarely watch the news, but I've heard that report from Mr. Marra, and that was 110th street and third ave, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe besides from here to 125th it's only 15 blocks, so it'll be a nice jog, and we live on 140th street so we're good."

She glares at him, "You still speak to that Faggot?" she says with venom

He rolls his eyes and just ignores her to go get dressed, "I'll be back in about twenty minutes." when he comes out of his room, he's wearing a thermal hoodie, black jeans, black running sneakers and his black duster with a hood on it and heads out the door ignoring whatever she's saying.

 **(Kris' POV)**

Ghouls, creatures that can near perfectly resemble human beings, there are slight differences between them and humans, for one or another ghouls can only eat human flesh and their own kind without vomiting, their eyes turn black and red when their "excited" in a sense, and to top it off they can control their abnormally high RC cells within their bodies to form kagune, unique weapons that can adapt to their psychological profile and reside in their body. It's broken down into four categories for their kagunes: bikaku, ukaku, rinkaku, and koukaku. I have some friends that are ghouls and they're nice people, and I've gotten more information about parts of the ghoul world from the ccg and my friends.

As I continue to walk to 125th street I get interrupted by the smell of blood, and the loud sounds of chewing in an alleyway, I checked my phone and saw that it was midnight already. I grabbed the porcelain switchblade in my pocket and headed to the alley, to see a ghoul feasting on a bum as blood pools on the ground and the smell is horrendous, the smell of entrails and the pungent musk of the homeless person nearly made me vomit. But my gagging did alert the ghoul to my presence.

"Well, hello there little piggy. I'm sorry if I'm rude, I never expected desert to just come over to me!" She said with an ecstatic grin. She had two bikaku on her arms, each shaped like blades. Her mask was black but it had white stripes on them and looked like a tigers head. "Dinner was sub-par but looking at you makes me think desert will be well worth it. But it's not nice of me to keep a gentleman waiting Huh?"

I knew I was fucked, "Y-you're the armored Tiger… aren't you?" the mask and her Kagune said it all.

"Why yes I am. I'm glad that my infamy has spread even to my desert. Tell me how much do you know?" her grin becoming even more manic than before.

"You're an S-Class ghoul, you've slaughtered 50 armed CCG officers and you have two Kagune: a Koukaku and one that's undisclosed yet. But you only use your Koukaku." I say nervously

"Correct answer, but I've actually always used my second Kagune, it's just that nobody noticed it but it's probably because it's usually a support instead of a weapon."

A support… wait Koukaku's are usually slow unless you are a rare occasion… so that means, "I've seen some of the footage from your fights, you shouldn't be that fast, even for rarities. You've got a Koukaku." I deduct, 'Fuck that puts my chances of survival lower than .00001%'

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner, and you won a prize!"

I quickly get in a defensive stance, "Oh yeah, tell me what's my prize then?" I slowly press the button and the blade slid down in my pocket.

"That's simple sweety." she got into a lunging position as I tilted my heels to the right, "The chance to fight back!"

She lunged at me with her arm blades extended as I leap towards the alley wall as a large cut is placed on my cheek. She lands and lunges at me again and I take my blade out and throws it at her chest hitting dead center in her chest as she slightly loses air time and stumbles, giving me enough time to pin both of her arms behind her, pushing the knife in deeper as I mount her from behind hoping she tired herself out. My left eye winced in a bit of pain as the cut started to sting more and more as she kept lashing out, as I wondered 'Is she getting stronger or am I getting weaker… no it's a bit of both.' as I tighten my grip I feel something rip through my stomach.

"Fuck that feels liberating sweety!" she said happily. I feel cold. I look down at her tail, it's shaped like a spear and is a dark shade of red that looks nearly black. I feel a severe chill going through my body as blood and bile pools in my mouth and starts dripping down my mouth and off my chin. I feel empty as she rips her bikaku out of my stomach and takes a bite out of my arm. "Hmm not as sweet as I would like, but you're full of so many flavors, it's liked you cooked yourself with love. So thank you for your sacrifice, you will have a place in my heart." she says with a weakening smile. She takes my wallet out and reads my ID, "Kristion Williams Huh… your name will be engraved on my chest." she then takes a bite out of my shoulder.

I had lost too much blood to feel any pain, but I was somehow still alive, I looked up and saw the moon, but it wasn't there, I only saw it's outline in the night's sky but I saw something else. What was it… I know now, it was a hawk.

A person came crashing down into the alleyway but landed without a sound with an ukaku and had an elaborate mask that made him look like a hawk, but his eyes looked somewhat hollow and milky white, almost as if he was blind. I looked down at her to see an emotionless face glaring hard at him looking for a weakness. My hearing became shotty so I couldn't really hear them.

"Tiger, the doc*** S*** tha* I sh**** ****minate Yo*, if you went wil* again, but lo**** your ka***** wou** be too gre** a loss… we will trans***** them in** your vic*** ove* in your han**" that was the most I could hear before she laid me gently on the ground and kissed my cheek, giving me a weak smile.

She dashed off to fight Hawk by bouncing off the walls hoping to evade him, but Hawk simply stood there with his Kagune and waited, until Tiger pounced on him, or at least attempted to. Hawk used his Ukaku and shot her point blank in her sternum pushing her body next to mine, she had a big hole in her chest and bled out more than me, her pool of blood merged with mine and she held my hand. And she died, leaving me with Hawk.

He picked me and tiger up and said, "Well, looks like you toughed it out. Good job, ***, the next you will awaken you will be perfect-" I couldn't hear the rest because I had blacked out.

 **~6:00 AM in Kristion's room~**

I awaken with a massive headache and chest pains as I sit up in my bed and realize I'm naked again. "FanFreaktastic, I was pretty sure I died last night." I check my chest to see that I've got new scars other than my old acne sca- "Where the Fuck are my acne scars…." I ask nervously and check my arms to see that my eczema I gone, I check my back to see nothing but a clear back, I don't even see a stretch mark anymore! I check my mouth to see that my teeth healed, I check my legs and there are no scars. I check my right hand for the large scar I put on my hand… and it's still there, I just sighed softly and gave a melancholic smile at it. I check where my stomach was to see there was a scar there, I felt a bit thinner and checked to see a lot of my body fat had been gone. I went to go look in my mirror and I see me but it felt like I was looking at another person, he was actually kinda handsome, but the thing that made him feel the most alien was his eyes, instead of a dull dark brown, they were a beautiful light brown. So I left my room naked to get in the shower.

I didn't even have to ask to know that the apartment was empty. It was 6 AM and mom would be at work all day today. So I take a hot steamy shower and as I lather myself up with soap, the shower feels like it's expanding, the soap slowly becomes red, until it's blood. The walls around me begin to decay rapidly as I feel a gentle touch go up my body and a female whisper in my ear, "Monster." the whisper turns into whispers, the walls begin to have carvings of the word monster on them, the whispers turn into screams. And I only whisper, "I know." the voices stop, the room returns to normal and I finish my shower. When I get out the steam in the shower covers the mirror so I can't see my face but I just get dressed. I head to the kitchen to pour me some coffee, it tastes good. I feel hungry, so I go to make me an egg salad sandwich, when I take a bite, I vomit it out on the floor. 'Weird, the eggs don't go rotten for another month, I'll just have cereal.' I pour me a bowl of my favorite cereal, raisin bran, and when I take a bite, I vomit in the trash. 'What the hell… we just bought this two days ago, it can't be… unless, no it's impossible but.. that's it I'll just go eat the leftovers from last night! Yeah that'll be good!' I take a little bit of the leftovers and heat them up in the microwave and when I take a bite, "BLERGH" all over the ground.

I get up slowly. Walk to the kitchen, grab a knife and try to ram it in my throat, but the blade only breaks on contact. I clean up the vomit and put the dishes in the sink. I walk to the bathroom and that's when I see it. Black and red eyes. I shake uncontrollably and hear the voices yell "Monster" again. I punch the mirror in silent rage, but my Kagune forms and shatters the mirror, but when I move my fist, the only part of the mirror that's gone, are the part that showed my eyes. "Dammit…"

Ending theme: the real folk blues

End of chapter 1

 **AN: hey guys I've come back… again anyway I wanted to try this one and my hiatus really kills me sometimes so I'll tell you what to expect next, my Konosuba fanfic will get worked on immediately, my DxD and my fairy tail will be getting a reboot have a good day.**


End file.
